


Healthy Competition

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Ice Play, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Elsa vie for Ingrid's affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is jealousy as per charmingregal's request.

Ingrid supposes that she should stop this one-upping that Emma and Elsa have going on right now. 

But Emma’s mouth is latched on to her right breast, with her fingers thrusting in and out of her in a strong and steady pace. And Elsa is kissing her neck and cheek from the left, right hand caressing the backs of her thigh and the left hand is colliding with Emma’s as she flicks at Ingrid’s clit. 

It all feels much too delicious to be so loved and wanted by these two wonderful young women that Ingrid doesn’t care that they might just fuck her into a coma. 

Emma is more experienced and that works in her favour. She knows her way around a strap-on (much to Ingrid’s relief as she had been curious for the twenty odd years she had been living as Sarah Fisher, but had been much too mortified to purchase such an item let alone a dildo).

But Elsa shares a connection with Ingrid, for indeed their ice and snow magic is hereditary. They both have higher tolerances for frosty fingers and tongues. 

In their differences Elsa and Emma unite. 

Elsa loves leaning over the kitchen bench to kiss Ingrid and tell her how much she enjoys seeing her fucked from behind by Emma (sometimes fingers, sometimes strap-on, almost always with tongue). 

Emma loves having Ingrid lean against her as Elsa drips icicles down between Ingrid’s breasts, only to catch them on her tongue and on Ingrid’s clit.


End file.
